La Pendule
by EveJHoang
Summary: Cadeau pour mon binôme.6h52.Plus de Soleil,plus de chaleur,le Coeur est parti.Lui ne tremble même pas,mais moi je pleure.Nous ne sommes plus que deux,alors que nous devrions être trois.6h53.Et cette foutue pendule qui ne veut plus s'arrêter... OS AU


**Titre:** "La Pendule..."

**Auteur: **Eve J Hoang...

**Pairing:** SasuxNaru...

**Rating: **M pour grossièretés et dépression nerveuse...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. L'histoire est à moi.

**Note:** Ceci est une "suite" de "la Pendule" de Mimie (h t t p : / / mon - yaoi . skyrock . com). C'est un PoV de Sakura, et un AU total.

.

_Pour Mimie..._

.

.

.

_**"La Pendule..."**_

.

.

Neige.

Les merveilleux flocons glacés couvrent la chaussée, se transformant en flaque boueuse et glissante sous les pas des passants.

Les voitures filent lentement, prudentes, roues chaînées et pare-brises d'antigel aspergés.

Dans la vitrine de l'horlogerie d'en face, une vieille pendule maintes fois rapiécée indique six heures cinquante-deux.

Il fait nuit, déjà. Les rues sont bondées, les retardataires font leur marché.

Dans trois jours, les enfants trouveront ces achats au pied des sapins enguirlandés, et les convives pourront se délecter de ces chapons et de ces dindes soigneusement préparés.

Mais pas nous.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Il se tenait là, sur le bord du trottoir, la pluie le battant de toutes parts… mais il s'en foutait.

Le regard rivé sur la pendule, il attendait.

_._

_Six heures cinquante-trois minutes__._

_._

Dans exactement sept minutes et vingt-huit secondes, ce sera l'anniversaire de sa mort.

Un anniversaire que nous fêtons tous les soirs.

Nous.

Lui et moi.

Car nous ne sommes plus que deux.

_._

_Six heures cinquante-quatre minutes._

_._

C'était il y a trois ans, sept mois et sept jours.

Il avait dix-sept ans depuis une semaine.

Sept jours, passés à agoniser au chevet d'un homme qu'il ne savait pas aimer.

Sept jours, à perdre progressivement chaque parcelle de sa raison.

Et j'ai pleuré.

Moi, je pleurais des larmes pour deux.

Parce qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à en verser.

_._

_Six heures, cinquante-cinq minutes._

_._

Il était beau, il avait les cheveux couleur soleil et les yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été, et son sourire nous semblait le plus époustouflant de la création.

Jusqu'à l'accident.

C'est con, un métro qui déraille. On ne pense jamais que cela pourrait nous arriver, on ne verse même pas une larme, quand on voit ça au journal de vingt heures.

Rubrique des chiens écrasés.

Tout le monde s'en branle.

Sauf que cette fois, c'est arrivé ici.

Sauf que cette fois, il était dedans.

Ecrasé par la tôle froissée… mais il n'était pas mort.

Putain, il n'était pas mort…

_._

_Six heures, cinquante-six minutes._

_._

Sept jours.

On fêtait les dix-sept ans, dix-sept ans dans la même ville, dans le même quartier. Dix-sept ans dans le même immeuble, les mêmes établissements scolaires, les mêmes classes…

Les trois mousquetaires qui n'avaient pas besoin de quatrième larron.

Dix-sept années de vie commune, d'amour partagé, de projets d'avenir tous plus fumeux les uns que les autres…

Peu importe ce qu'on ferait, que l'on soit ingénieurs, militaires, médecins, avocats, éditeurs, astronautes, artistes…

Peu importe que l'on vive dans un immense palais ou dans un immonde taudis…

On s'en foutait, tant qu'on restait ensemble.

On s'en foutait, oui.

On s'en foutait, du monde, des on-dit.

On s'en foutait, des autres, des mecs, des nanas.

Les relations, les connaissances, les amis…

Trouver quelqu'un, se fiancer, se marier, avoir des enfants…

C'était pas pour nous.

Ce n'est pas pour moi.

Pas tant que je pouvais les regarder sourire, et s'aimer, sans le savoir… mais ce n'est plus le cas.

On était trois, putain.

A présent, nous ne sommes plus que deux.

La tête et le corps…

Mais le cœur n'est plus là.

L'étoile et la lune…

Mais le soleil et parti.

Et sans soleil, le monde devient froid…

_._

_Six heures cinquante-sept minutes._

_._

Ils étaient beaux…

Putain, qu'ils étaient beaux, tous les deux.

Et moi, minuscule luciole dans les tréfonds de leurs cieux, je ne pouvais que les regarder.

M'abreuver de leur lumière.

Attendre l'éclipse.

Le jour où le soleil s'apercevrait que la lune l'aime, et qu'il l'aime aussi… et c'est arrivé.

Putain, c'est arrivé…

Mais trop tard.

_._

_Six heures, cinquante-huit minutes._

_._

Parce qu'il y a eu le métro.

Oui, le putain de métro, ne l'oubliez pas.

Vous qui croyez toujours que cela ne vous arrivera pas.

Sept jours.

Ecrasé par la tôle froissée.

Sept jours, il les a passés dans le coma.

Il ne devait jamais se réveiller.

On devait le débrancher.

A sept heures, précisément.

Sept jours, pile poil après l'accident.

La Lune devait s'éteindre, alors le Soleil a cessé de briller.

Son merveilleux sourire, son regard bleu, ses cheveux dorés…

Tout a brûlé.

Tout est perdu.

Foutu.

Nous sommes foutus.

Parce que nous ne sommes plus que deux.

Et je pleure.

Sous les doux flocons d'un blanc immaculé, je pleure.

Les rues sont belles, baignées des lueurs de fête.

Les passants, emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes, passent sans vraiment nous voir.

Seule, une jeune fille, à peine plus jeune que moi, nous observe depuis le trottoir d'en face.

Elle est belle.

Plutôt grande, élancée, les traits racés, des boucles brunes tombant légèrement sur les coins de son visage, elle nous scrute à travers ses lunettes rectangulaires.

Ses yeux brillent.

Si elle souriait, elle aurait l'air d'un ange…

Mais elle ne sourit pas.

Son regard rivé dans le mien, elle semble sur le point de pleurer…

Pourtant, elle ne nous connait pas.

_._

_Six heures, cinquante-neuf minutes._

_._

Il y a trois ans, sept mois et sept jours, l'horloge s'était arrêtée.

Une semaine plus tard, ils l'ont réparée.

Sept jours plus tard, ses cendres s'envolaient, et nous…

Nous, notre avenir avait brûlé.

Notre vie, cramée.

Notre cœur, calciné…

Vous pensez peut-être que c'est con, que nous sommes toujours en vie, que nos cœurs battent toujours, puisque nous sommes là.

Figés, chaque soir, en face de l'horloger.

Mais ne vous y trompez pas.

Nous ne partagions qu'un cœur pour trois.

Et le premier parti l'a emporté avec lui…

Nous existons, oui.

Mais nous ne vivons plus.

Depuis trois ans, sept mois et sept jours, nous ne faisons qu'exister…

Et chaque soir, nous fixons la pendule, attendant l'heure.

_._

_Sept heures pile._

_._

Il a posé un pied sur la chaussée.

Parce qu'il fallait avancer, sans jamais atteindre le trottoir d'en face.

J'ai surgi à cet instant-là.

J'ai crié.

Mais il ne m'entendait pas.

La voiture est arrivée.

Il pleuvait trop, elle ne voyait rien.

Elle l'a percuté.

Son corps s'est envolé.

Il est mort avant de toucher la chaussée, je crois.

La pendule s'était arrêtée, comme en hommage.

Le Soleil n'était plus là.

_._

_Sept heures et dix secondes._

_._

Cela fait trois ans, sept mois et sept jours.

Lui s'était réveillé, avant qu'on ne le débranche.

Lui, le rescapé de l'accident.

S'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais ouvert les yeux.

Il ne se serait pas battu.

Il ne serait pas revenu.

Il n'aurait pas eu à subir ça.

Lui dire « je t'aime » et lui survivre…

Non, jamais il n'aurait dû prendre cette rame-là.

_._

_Sept heures, dix-neuf secondes._

_._

Une année entière à réapprendre à marcher, à se démerder.

Et moi à ses côtés.

Moi, sans celui qui aurait dû être là.

Ils disaient que c'était le choc, que c'était l'accident… bande de cons.

Vos diplômes, vous les avez trouvés dans vos Frosties ?

Il s'en foutait, de l'accident, il se foutait des morts.

Il se foutait de son corps, et même de son âme.

Il pouvait bien aller en Enfer sans passer par la case départ.

Parce qu'il n'était plus là.

Alors il faisait ce qu'on lui disait, impassible, infichu d'avoir quelque chose à foutre de tout ça.

Il ne souriait plus, il ne parlait pas.

Sauf à moi.

Parce que nous ne sommes plus que deux, alors que nous aurions dû être trois.

_._

_Sept heures et vingt-quatre secondes._

_._

Cela fait deux ans qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital.

A présent, il vit avec moi.

Dans cet appart, au-dessus du bar.

Face à l'horloger.

Le jour, nous dormons, au lieu d'aller en cours.

Nous avons vingt ans, nous avons de l'argent… à quoi servirait de travailler ?

Chaque soir, nous descendons au comptoir.

Nous vidons verre après verre, aguichant, séduisant.

Tous les hommes qui passent dans ses bras, il ne les a jamais embrassés.

Nous rentrons au petit matin, toujours imbibés, souvent accompagnés, parfois drogués.

Et chaque soir, nous revenons sur le trottoir.

Devant le bar.

En face de l'horloger.

Il me tient la main.

Il ne tremble jamais.

Et moi, je pleure.

Putain, je pleure des larmes pour deux.

Parce qu'il n'est pas le genre d'homme à en verser.

_._

_Sept heures, vingt-huit secondes._

_._

Dans quatre ans, cinq mois et vingt-deux jours, nous en aurons fini.

Car c'est ainsi que nous l'avons décidé.

Ici, sur ce trottoir, en face de l'horloger.

Parce que cela fait trois ans, sept mois, huit jours qu'il est parti.

Parce qu'il n'y a plus de Soleil pour notre monde.

Parce qu'il n'y a plus de Cœur pour notre vie.

Parce que cela fait deux ans que nous vivons là, au-dessus du bar.

Deux ans que nous buvons, que nous séduisons, que nous couchons.

Sans jamais embrasser.

Trois ans, sept mois, huit jours qu'il me tient la main.

Dix-sept années de bonheur, pour sept de perdition.

Tout rond.

Ensuite, tout sera terminé.

Ensuite, nous rejoindrons notre ange.

Ou alors nous disparaîtrons, qui sait ?

Rien à foutre.

Du moment que nous n'avons plus à subir ce supplice… sept ans, c'est assez pour vivre pour trois.

Exister à deux.

S'enlacer, chaque soir, sur le comptoir, et rêver de revoir ses yeux bleus.

S'enlacer, chaque soir, sur le trottoir, avant de retourner picoler.

Et fixer la pendule qui ne veut plus s'arrêter.

_._

_Sept heures et une minute._

_._

Les flocons s'envolent, vaporeux.

Je ne sens plus le froid, ni la douleur de mes doigts nus, mordus par la glace, entre les siens.

Seul le hurlement de douleur de nos âmes persiste.

-Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

-De quoi ?

-Son dernier sourire… il était pour toi, et il était merveilleux.

_._

_Sept heures, une minute, dix secondes._

_._

Demain, nous reviendrons voir le temps passer.

Là où tout s'est arrêté.

.

.

.

**oO°OoOwari...oO°Oo**

.

Cigarette ? =)

.


End file.
